The Second Chance
by Keidi
Summary: Kady Mordoks is a 17 year old girl who hasn't had a good life and she has a secret. A secret that will change her life. One night she has enough and she runs, runs as far as her legs carry her. She ends up in a dark forest in the embrace of a mysterious man. What happens next ? Find out... Later chapters M rated...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Do you believe in second chances ? She is the splitting imagine of his long dead mate. They meet one night in a dark forest, he sees and smells her and understoods that something is very wrong with her. What could that be and what does it mean to them and their future.

Kady Mordoks is a young 17 year old girl, who has a secret. Joshua is a old vampire, who has been alone for a very long time and sees in her his second chance to be with his mate again. What happens when the secret comes out ? Will they make it ?

Soo here it is, my first story ! Let me know what do you guys think ! I am soooo exited for this story ! Also i don't know yet, if this story will me R-rated or not.

Ohhh and English is my second language ! So I am very sorry for any mistakes, I am trying my best ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiiiii everybody ! :D

Here is prolgue and the first chapter should be coming tomorrow or very late tonight :D ! Yaaaayyyy :D

Also I will be adding cast, chapter by chapter :D Ohh and the main characters pics will be on the side :D

I am so excited ! :D and please don't forget it is my first time so please be gentle with me :) bwhahahaha I just couldn't write it with a straight face :D

Please comment, vote or atleast read it :/ !

PS ! I am sorry about the grammar mistakes :/

And now drum roll please... Here comes prologue :D

**Prologue**

I keep staring at his eyes, in his blue eyes, in the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Oh god his eyes are beautiful. what ? Wait ? What the hell I am talking about ! I don't know him, he is a total stranger to me and...and he is holding me in his arms. This should freak me out but because of some reason I can't pull away. He makes me feel something...something I can't explaine.

I don't know how long I was staring him until his voice pulled me back to reality. " You are so beautiful, just as beautiful as I remember you, Love." he whispered with his low manly voice. Oh my god that voice, it makes my legs go weak. I swollowed hard, my throat went dry when my eyes moved from his eyes to his lips. Those lips, don't get me started on those lips...I would do enything to feel those lips on mine. Ohh god what the hell is wrong with me ! Why do I keep thinking about him that way ?! I should kick him where it hurst the most and make a run for it and scream 'help, some one is trying to kill me with his gorgeous, amezing, adorable, cute, to die for looks !' Damn I am getting off topic again... I swear I'm gonna get myself killed...

I don't know for how long I spaced out again until his voice got my attention again. " Love...Sweetheart say something...anything...please"

Love ? Sweetheart ? What the fuck ? Now I found my voice ! " W-why do you keep calling m-me with those names ? W-who ar-are you ? " I asked him and untill I spoke I hadn't realised I was shaking bad.

"You...You don't know who I am ? Hmm...well then it is a story for another time, Love. You are cold, we sould get inside now. " He said while looking it to my eyes.

I couldn't say no to him and I don't know why. I noded my head at what he said. " Come now. Take my hand, it is dark here, I don't want you to fall and cut yourself. " I found myself taking his hand without a problem.

I whispered out " Okay...But..but where are we going ?"

" At my place, from now on you are with me..." he said without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**PS ! I am sorry for the grammar mistakes everybody ! I cant write correctly even in my one language but...but Estonian is very hard language too so dont judge me :/ :(**

**ANYWAAAYYY ENJOY the first chapter :D !**

**Chapter 1 - The first sight**

" NO, NO, NO ! Mom I told you I am done, I can't do this anymore, I am tired of all of it ! " I screamed at my mom. We have been arguing for the past two hours sense we got the "news" and I am so sick of fighting. I just want to run and never look back, it would be best for everybody. And on top of it the "news" weren't "news" at all, I knew what they were going to say before they even called, I just don't know why mom has to overreact again.

" I am your mother Kady and you will do what I say ! And stop raising your voice at me ! " She yelled back at me. I sighted and answered her in a lower voice " Mom I am sorry for yelling but please undertund, I have been through it 3 times already in the past five years and I can't do it again, I just can't, I am sorry but I say no..."

" No Kady you are my daughter and I will not let you give up and I won't let you...you stop fighting no. I won't accept no from you, you are underage still and you will do what I say. Do you got that ?! " She said with her voice started to raise again in the end. That pissed me off to the end. How dare she take away my right to make my own decision what is best for me ! If I say I am done then I am done ! She doesn't have to go through that hell again, I HAVE TO ! I sighed again. She just has trouble letting me go...

" Mom I don't want to talk about this anymore, I am sorry for everything, I am going to my room..." but before I could walk away mom said " I am sorry Kady, Try to understand me, I love you, you are my only child..." I tured to her " I know mom, I love you too.." after I said that I just walked to her and gave her a tight hug and then walked way not looking back. I made it to may room and closed the door behind me with my leg. I walked to my bed and just fell on it. What the hell am I going to do ? I started looking around in my room, trying to memorise everything in it. I made my decision...

My room had purple walls, on one wall were black flovers drawed on it. There I had my queen size bed. My soft, comfy bed. Ohh how I am gonna miss it... In one corner of my room, I had my desk with my laptop and my books. When I saw my closet on the other side of that wall not far from my desk, I walked to it, I got my bag and started to put some clothes in it. I took few pairs of pants, my favorite band T-shirts and I pair of extra flats. Then I turned my attention to the window that was on the opposite side to my bed. That when I was laying on my back on my bed I had I good view to outside.

I walked to my window and looked outside, Thankfully my room was on the first floor. Thankfully it's not a long jump down. Yeah I guess you figured out already my decision to leave home. I guess you don't get why I have to do it but you will soon. If mom doesn't want to let me go then I have to go myself. It will hurt her at the beginning but she will deal with it, she has my father...

First I drew out my bag and then I jumped after it. I landed on my legs...I knew all the sneaking out from my room will pay off one day ! Hahahaaa suck that ! We lived near a forest, so if I don't want to be found I have to make it hard for them to follow me. I knew there is one little town not far from my home. I headed to the town. It was getting cold and I started to doubt my decision to go trhough the forest to get there. Ahhh why does everything has to be so hard ! God damn it ! But I kept walking.

Was the down really that far, last time I walked there with my friends it took us 3 hours to walk there... Now it feels like I have been walking for days. No ! NO ! I refuse to think that I am lost ! Ohhh crap I'm gonna die here ! I kept walking, I don't know exactly how long I walked until I felt I can't walk anymore. I drew my my bag on the ground and sat beside it and laid back against the tree. I started thinking about everything.

I am gonna miss my mom so much, my father was a different story. Ever sence my problems came to our lives, my father pulled away from me. It hurt like a biotchh I tell you. I needed my dad so much but I guess he understood that he is gonna loose me someday, so it was easier for him to pull away from me now then... then deal with me being gone for good later. Ohh god now I am crying ! Stupied tears ! Crying is for pussies... There is nothing I can do to make myself better, so there is no reason to cry. It is, what it is and that's it. Nothing else.

I was so lost in thought that at first I didn't hear someone or..or something approaching me. I heared branches breaking and I tried not to breathe loudly or not to make any sound at all. I was sceared shitless. The first thoughts that I had were The Wrong Turn all movies coming to life...Ohh shitt ! Now I am scared, maybe running away from home wasn't that good of an idea...Oopsieee...

I tried to see better at dark, to see what that was...I am sure it is just a animal, it got to be...please... the noise came closer and closer until I saw...I saw...I saw a fucking dear...Cut the crap, for fucks sake ! I should keep moving, the farest is fucking with my brain. I got up from the ground.

" What is a pretty young girl doing in a forest all by herself in the middle of the night ? " a strager spoke behind me. I practically jumped on the tree, he spooked me good. I tured around so fast that I all most fell. " Ohh my...What the...fuc..." I started to say when he interupted me " Well that is no way how a young lady tal-talks...How..how..It is not possible ? " When he said young lady I raised my head, I was looking on the ground the hole time afraid to see the man standing not too far from me. When our eyes locked he started stuttering.

The guy standing in front of me was the most beautiful man in the world. He had dark hair, he was tall and well built, muscular body and his blue eyes, those piercing blue eyes. Then he smiled and my breathing stoped. he had the most beautiful smile, that half smirk that you read in the books. He was gorgeaus...

Let me know what you all thought ! I really would like to know, so I could make it better... :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Again sorry for the mistakes, I try really hard not to make them :)**

**Here is the second chapter :) Enjoy ! :)**

**Chapter 2 - New home**

****I don't know how long I was looking hm or..or checking him out...eating with my eyes...ahhhh that was not the point..wait what was I saying ? This is bad, this is very bad...Why I am not scared of him ? It is like I know his not gonna hurt me. I looked in his eyes again and in the blink of an eye he was in front of me...W-wha-what the fuck !? How did he do that ?! Shit...that was awesome !

He was so close to me, I could feel his breath on my face. He smells delicious...yummm...He is so close to me that our noses are almost touching and all that time we never, not even for once, didn't break the eye contact. He tightens his arms around me and now I understood that he was holding me in his arms... Why ? Why is he hugging me ? I should be trying to get out of his hold but I can't, his arms feel so nice and protective around me.

What is it about his eyes, why do I keep looking into them, in his blue eyes, in the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Oh god his eyes are so beautiful. What ? Wait ? What the hell am I talking about ! I don't know him, he is a total stranger to me AND he is holding me in his arms. Which is very weird by the way ! This should freak me out but I keep making some inside jokes in my mind. What the fuck is wrong with me ? But he makes me feel something...something I can't explaine.

I don't know how long I was staring him until his voice pulled me back to reality. " You are so beautiful, just as beautiful as I remember you, Love." he whispered with his low manly voice. Oh my god that voice, it makes my legs go weak. I swollowed hard, my throat went dry when my eyes moved from his eyes to his lips. Those lips, don't get me started on those lips...I would do anything to feel those lips on mine. Ohh god what the hell is wrong with me ! Why do I keep thinking about him that way ?! I should kick him where it hurst the most and make a run for it and scream 'help, someone is trying to kill me with his gorgeous, amezing, adorable, cute, to die for looks !' Damn I am getting off topic again... I swear I'm gonna get myself killed...

I don't know for how long I spaced out again until his voice got my attention again. " Love...Sweetheart say something...anything...please"

Love ? Sweetheart ? What the fuck ? Now I found my voice ! " W-why do you keep calling m-me with those names ? W-who ar-are you ? " I asked him and untill I spoke I hadn't realised I was shaking bad.

"You...You don't know who I am ? Hmm...well then it is a story for another time, Love. You are cold, we sould get inside now. " He said while looking it to my eyes.

I couldn't say no to him and I don't know why. I noded my head at what he said. " Come now. Take my hand, it is dark here, I don't want you to fall and cut yourself. " I found myself taking his hand without a problem.

I whispered out " Okay...But..but where are we going ?"

" At my place, from now on you are with me..." he said without looking back and he started to walk pulling me behind him.

We didn't say anything while we were walking. All I could think was his hand in mine. His hand was cold too, like mine were, I guess the temperature was affecting him too. Well it was fucking freezing outside. I kept checking him out, before I got an amazing view from front but now, I got the chance to check him out from behind. If you know what I mean, right ? I smirked at that thought. He looks as good behind as he did in front...I groaned when my eyes moved to his butt, yumm like an apple you wanna take a bite out of.

I don't know how long we had been walking and how much of that time I had been checking him out but his voice brought me back AGAIN " Are you done checking out my butt ?" he said and I heared a smirk in his voice. I blushed and replayed "Wha-what I wasn't looking your...your...you know what.." I swollowed hard when I finished my sentence. Ohh god he totally saw me...let me please die of emmbarrasment...put me out of my misery.

"It is okay Love, you can look and even touch if you want, but maybe it is better if you wait until we get back to our house." he said while smirking again. That just caught my breath in my throat and I started caughing...Did he really just say that ? "Are you okay, Love ?" he asked. " Yeah, yeah I am okay, just stop calling me with those names." and then it occurred to me what he said "What house ? And what do you mean by OUR house ?" I asked, getting a little bit mad.

" First of, I will keep calling you with those names, you will just have to get use to them...Like last time." he whispered the last part and then continued " And second, it is now our house because you will be living there with me from now on." he finished. We never stoped walking. I decided to let that name thing go right now, I will have time to deal with it later " O-ookay but...but how much further is that house ?" there was I little pause before he answered "Not far... In fact we are here already." And as soon as he said that one really big white house game in to our view.

The house was beautiful, it was a fucking villa in late 16th century style. It had three floors, the windows were made bigger, I guess to let more light in. The stairs that lead to the front door were decorated with flovers on the side and a little old syle street light on both sides. The house was surounded with a dark forest and it gave the house even more mystical look. I absolutely loved the house.

"What do you think of it ?" he asked me, we were standing in front of the house, still holding hands. "I-I absolutely love it ! It is so beautiful ! " I beamed at him. There was something in his eyes when I said it but soon it was gone " I am glad you like it. " he said smiling and then started to walk towards the house, pulling me by my hand behind him.

We walked to the house and I stoped in midwalk. Holy COW ! The house looked even bigger inside, it had the same old feeling to it, the ceilings were high and red carpet on the floor was leading to a large staircase, which lead to the second floor. He started to pull my hand again and he leaded me to a large room on the right. It was living room and dining room together. On the opposite side of the door was a huge fireplace, it was working and it was giving the room a comfy, warm feeling which my body loved at the moment. There was a big, red and very soft looking couch set and a little table in the middle of it. On the right were big windows and they were covered with red and golden curtains which reached from the ceiling to the floor. On the left was a big, very old and made of dark wood dining room table with twenty matching chairs. That set looked older than the house. That room was just breath taking.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch so that we could talk a little bit." he said after he saw I was done taking the room in. "Amm yeah, sure." We walked to the biggest couch there that was right infront of the fireplace and we sat down. " First of would you please tell me your name, Love ?" he said and I started to laugh, I got out between my giggles " Yo-you call m-me LOVE bu-but you don't even know m-my naaaame ! " I said still laughing. He answered me smirking " I guess so, Love. Now would you please tell me ?" I calmed down and said " Kady...My name is Kady Mordoks. What is yours ?" I decided to ask his name because I can't stay calling him Mr. Hotstuff or what ever...That is a very good nickname by the way... And since I am staying here I should get to know him better...I guess. " My name is Joshua. Nice to meet you Kady." he said while smiling a genuine smile.

"Right back at cha Josh." I smiled at him and yawed at the same time. " Sorry about that. I guess tonight has been a very long night and day too." " It is okay Kady. I will show you where your room is and you can get a nice long rest." he said. He stood up from the couch and took my hand and pulled me up too. "Okay, that sounds really good." I smiled and we started walking to the staircase. We walked up the stairs and made it to the second floor. It was a long, a very long corridor and I could count five bedrooms. Two on left side and three on the other side, at the end of the corridor was a big and beautiful window.

He led me to the room that was on the left side where was two bedrooms. We stoped infront of the door. " My room is the one next to yours. If there is anything you need then just knock on the wall. Good night Kady, see you in the morning. Sleep tight." he said " Good night Josh" I smiled and answered. Then he nodded and walked to his own room.

I stayed in front of that door for a good 15 minutes, just thinking about everything that happened. I opened the huge door and took a peak into my new room. I stoped breathing. That room was huge. It was not a room, it was a freaking hotel suite. I must say in a very expencive hotel. There was a huge bed with golden sheets against against the wall that was on the left from the door. On both sides of the bed where night stands with lamps on it, the lamps where old styled, I would say from the same eara that the house was. On the bed was the sea of pillows. Looking the bed I felt how tired I was. I walked to it and dropped my bag on the floor that had red, soft carpet on it. I sat on the bed and kept checking my room out. There was three windows with black and golden curtains in front of them. There was a desk, with laptop, music center, books and everything else I would need on there. There was three other doors in that room. I guess one was closet, second one bathroom but the third one I had no idea. I stood up and walked to door number one. I opened it and there stood my big and beautiful bathroom. There was a huge bathtub, a shower, two sinks and everything was made out of black and white marble. OMG it is amazing ! There was all the toiletries I would need. I brushed my theeth and walked out of there. I went to the next door, I opened it and walked it. It was a closet as bid as my old room. And there were all the clothes in the world. I don't know why or how it was filled with my size clothes. I walked out to the door number three. I tried to open it but it was locked. Weird much... The door was next to one of my night stands. Creepy... I walked to my bag, I took out my pjs and changed my clothes. I practicaly ran to my bed and sneaked under the blanket. The last thought in my mind before the darkness of sleep consumed me was...Joshua...

Please commet and let me know what you thought !

I was a filler chapter, so I promise in the next chapter you all will be meeting new and fun characters ! And all the craziness will start ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 3, enjoy ! :)**

**Chapter 3 - A new friend**

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. I saw a good dream. I saw that everything will be okay, I will be okay and somehow I know Joshua will have a big part in it. I rushed to the window and pulled the curtains open. It was a very beautiful morning. The sun was just above the trees. This morning means a new beginning for me, a new place to live and new friends...well friends for now...damn.

I walked to my bathroom and took a nice hot shower. I washed my hair and body and let my muscles relax under the hot shower. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body. I went back to my room and almost had a heart attack. Joshua was sitting on my bed and looking all gorgeous in his dark jeans and black v-neck t-shirt. Oh my gosh...He is real...I just kidding I new that.

"Good morning, Angel " he said while smiling. " Good morning and what the hell are you doing in here, I could have been naked ?!" I said a little bit angry, I was actually more scared that the fact of him seeing me naked didn't sounds so bad like it should have been. " I came to tell you that the breakfast is ready in the dining room. " he said while standing up " Ohh and I would have loved to see that sight, too bad that I didn't but ohh well...maybe next time." He added while smiling. My eyes went big when he said that "You just didn't say tha-that...you don't even know me.." I said stunned. " Maybe not yet but I will soon and trust me you will be interested in me too." he looked serious while saying that. It felt like there was no arguing room. I just kept staring him, I didn't know that to say to him but I understood that there was something, he was no telling me. I will find it out, I have to get to know him better but right now is not a good time. I am naked for gods sake. " Hmm I have a feeling you are not telling me something Joshua but if you want me to stay here...you need to be honest with me...because of some reason I know, I can trust you and I know, you are not gonna hurt me...but I have no idea why it is so. Anyway right now is not I good time to talk about it. Let me get chanced and I will meet at breakfast." I said smiling in the end. " You are right and you will know the truth when the time is right Kady. I say when the time is right. See you soon then." he answered and left me alone in my room.

I walked to my huge closet and got dressed in a dark skinny jeans and red off one shoulder batwinged long sleeve top. I felt a little bit cold today. Maybe I got a cold from yesterday. I walked out the closet to my bathroom to dry my hair. After I was done getting ready, I waled out the door and headed to downstairs. I made my way to the dining room. Joshua was sitting in one of the chairs and reading a newspaper. He looked up from it " Ahhh you finally made it !" he said smiling. " Yeap I did, girls take time you know" I winked and smiled back. " You are right, so why don't you come with me to the kitchen. I will make you something to eat. Today is Sunday, so all the kitchen help has a day off." he stood up and started walking to a door behind him. I followed him " I can cook myself, really, I don't want to be any trouble. Just show me were kitchen is then I can find my own way there. You can keep reading your newspaper." I told him with one breath. " He turned around so I bumped into him. He placed his hands on my upper arm and look in my eyes when he said " Kady it is my pleasure to cook for you. Now come and enjoy my cooking." He took my hand and started walking again.

We made it in the kitchen. It was huge. I wonder how many people lives in this place. The place looks like five star restaurant kitchen. " Come here and sit on top of here." I nodded and went to sit where he told me to. I was too short so I had problems with getting on top of the counter. He started laughing at me "Hehehe you little shorty, let me help you." My eyes went big when he walked to me, he was standing right in front of me and I could smell is delicious smell. " I am not shorty, I am 5'4' and it is not my fault that this counter is so high and you are so freakishly tall. I don't need help I can manage myself." I said stubbornly "A feisty and a stubborn one are we, Shorty." he said smiling, he put his hands on my waist and lifted me on the counter top. I was now more his height, he looked straight into my eyes, I felt paralyzed, possessed by his eyes. "So tell me what would you like to eat of breakfast." he asked me. "What ever you are eating will be fine, I am not picky." I said smiling. "I already ate, Kady. So tell me what will I be making for you this morning ?" " I can have whatever you are having. I am not picky." I said smiling, I can't stop smiling at him. It is so weird... "Ohh I already ate so...What would you like?" he asked again. "Ohhh okay well hmm...I guess omelette is okay." I answered him. "Good, good one omelette coming up !" he said beaming at me. If I didn't know better, I would have guessed that he hasn't cooked of a long time. He is so happy cooking for me. It is just plain creepy.

I was sitting on the counter top and he was busying around in the kitchen cooking. " Here taste it, Kady." he said while walking to wards me with a fork. My legs were slightly parted, he stepped right between them. He looked into my eyes, his eyes offered me the fork and while looking deep into his eyes, I took the bit. "Ohh shit..yumm..Joshua, it is fucking delicious.." I said moaning. I smiled and there was something in his eyes that I could not but my finger on "I am glad you like it and still language young lady." he said still looking straight to my eyes.I rolled my eyes at his comeback and snorted a little bit. And now I realized how close we were, how close our faces were. Our noses were almost touching. I just could lean forward and our lips would touch. His lips, they looks so soft and yummy...He started to lean forward, still looking deep into my eyes...OHH MY GOD ! He is gonna kiss me ! Do I want that ? Heck yeah I want that ! I leaned forward to meet his lips, I closed my eyes...

"OH MY GOD ! I am so sorry ! I didn't mean to interrupt ! CHEESES fucking Christ...What is wrong with me ! I interrupted something right, you two were about to kiss, right ? I am really sorrryyyy ! Hey I haven't seen you before,Girl, right ?" she kept blabbing on. " NO shit SHERLOCK we were about to kiss, Alyssa you moron ! Now stop talking at get out !" Joshua said quite angrily. "Pff no I won't you can make kissy faces later. Hi ! I am, Alyssa." she said coming closer and giving me a hug...Ohh wow, hugging person...Joshua had moved a way from between my legs and was making loud noises with plates somewhere in the kitchen. "Ohh hey, Hi ! I am Kady, nice to meet you !" I said smiling warmly. "OMG we are gonna be best friends forever, I just know it !" she yelled. "Alyssa can I talked with you for I sec alone ?" Joshua said with a weird voice. "Ahh what that pussy wussy want now...Yeah sure Joshy, I am coming... I will be right back, Kady, don't go anywhere !" she said while skipping to Joshua.

Alyssa was beautiful dark haired girl and cute button nose. She was short and with chocolate skin. She was wearing a white tank top and light blue short jeans. Her dark hair was braided on the side and she was wearing a ling necklace. She looked so good and pretty. I am sooo jealous...envious...

Joshua and Alyssa were still whispering in the other side of the room. I was sitting on the counter, rocking my legs back and forth. They stopped talking, both of them looked at me the same time, then looked each other and nodded their heads. No, not weird...not weird at all... Alyssa skipped to my side and said " Kady, lets go to the dining room, so we can chat until Joshy finishes cooking here." She took my hand and started to pull me off the counter. Wow that girl is strong ! "Oohkay. Joshua is it okay with you ?" I asked him. "Sure, I will be right done withe the food anyway." he answered. I walked with Alyssa to the door when she yelled to Joshua "Ohhh Old Man ! Could you please make me some food too, I am starving like a hungry wolf !" she finished grinning. Joshua almost dropped a plate " ALYSSA !" he looked at her with big eyes. I swear they almost dropped out of his head. "PWEASE, pretty pwease Joshy!" She said patting her eyes at him. "Fine, but I will talk to you later about something." We were almost out the door when he finished his sentence. "Yeah, yeah sure !" Alyssa answered.

We sat at the huge dining table. "I guess you are in big trouble now, aren't you ?" I asked Alyssa smiling. "WHY ? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ! Why do you think so, K ?" she asked. "Calm down, Alyssa. It is just that when I say any..any bad word. He goes all fatherly, 'you can't talk like that young lady'..." I tried to mimic his voice in the end. Alyssa just looked at me and then broke down laughing. I think she was laughing her butt off for 5 minutes before she got off the floor and whipped the tears off her eyes. She sat back to the chair and said " It's okay, K. I am not in trouble." she said still a little bit laughing. I swear for one moment I thought she was I hyena...her laugh is just crazy.

Joshua walked in with two plates and a smile on his lips. " Here is the breakfast !" he said beaming. He put a plate in front of me and Alyssa. Hmm is smelled so good...yummy. "Thank you, Joshua, it smells delicious." I said and Alyssa of course shined with her awesome wordcraft "Thanks for the fodder Bro !" she said smiling at him, trying to give him a high five but Josh totally left her hanging. Poor thing...So I started giggling so bad that I almost choked and I high fived her myself.

"Okay, okay you big kids, eat before it get's cold. And you both are welcome." he said trying to be serious but cracking in the last minute. Me and Alyssa looked at each other and started laughing again, this time Joshua joined us. "So Kady, tell us something about your self." Alyssa asked. " Umm sure, well I am 17, almost 18... Hmm I like music, all kinds of music. I danced ballet when I was little. Ohhh and I love horses !" I said beaming. "Nice, very nice. Why don't you dance anymore ?" Alyssa was curious. I started stuttering " Hmm we-well it is a long sto-story and I-I think I am not ready to tell you guys." I answered. Joshua was listening our hole conversation quietly. "Okay we understand, Kady. By the way I am into music myself. I sing..." she said changing the subject whitch I was grateful for. "Omg seriously, that is amazing ! Can I hear you sing sometimes ?" I asked. "Sure, you can to my band next show ! My ma- " Joshua interrupted her "She is amezing singer. You will love her singing Kady but I will come with you escort you there." he said giving Alyssa a stare. I was kinda confused, why he interrupted her so rudely..."I would love to and I am sure I will love her." I smiled at him and continued "So Alyssa what else did you want say ?" "Ahh yeah my boyfriend who is by the way Joshua's best friend is in my band and he got us a gig next Saturday ! You should come there !" she beamed at me. " Wow this so cool...I would love to come !" I beamed back.

We finished eating, cleaned the tabled and washed our dishes. After that Alyssa excused herself telling me, she had to go and wake up her sleeping teddy bear. I laughed at the nickname and told her to go and that I can't wait to meet him. So Joshua and I, moved to the living room. "Can you please tell me something about yourself ? I feel like I know you but I actually don't know anything." I asked Joshua when we got to the living room. "Sure...What do you want to know ?" he answered smiling. " Well first can you please tell me the real name of Mr. Sleeping Teddy Bear ?" I asked and Joshua broke down laughing and in a little bit I joined him. After we calmed down he answered "Michael, his name is Michael." "Okay Micheal, good. How long have you known Alyssa and Michael ?" I kept asking him. "Well I have known Michael about 10 or so years and Alyssa 8 or so years." he answered again. " Wow Okay. How old are you ?" he laughed at my question. "Hahaha trying to find out if is it okay to like me ?" he asked joking. "Wha-what no, of course not." I said blushing. "You are so beautiful when you blush, Love.." he said while brushing his fingers against my cheek. I went even redder. There was no denying it. I liked him, he was a handsome man. "Answer the question, Joshua." I whispered "I am 25 years old." he answered quietly. We were so close again, our lips almost touching...a little bit more...just one more inch...

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD !" someone gasped.

End of chapter 3 !

So tell me who do you think the interrupter was this time ?

Please R and R ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is my lovely readers, I hope you like it ! **

**Chapter 4 - Plans**

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD ! I did it again, didn't I ! I am so sorry guys ! I did that again and I know that Joshy needs to get laid ! I am sooo SOR- !" Alyssa screamed at the door. Me and Joshua jumped away from each other. Me blushing like crazy and Joshua interrupting Alyssa and yelling back " Ohh for fucks sake, Alyssa ! Get out !"

"Okay, people just calm down ! It is okay Alyssa, you didn't ruin anything and Joshua...watch your language young lady !" I said while looking them both in the eye. I was trying to stay serious while I was looking in Joshua's eyes but I couldn't. I cracked up laughing my ass off.

"OMG Joshua, yo-you should ha-have seen yo-your faceee !" I gasped out while laughing. Alyssa was laughing with me.

" Hahaa nicely said, my friend !" Alyssa said trying to high five me but I left her hanging. I stopped laughing and said "You are not any better young lady !" Alyssa's face dropped and this time we heard two a booming laughs of two deep male voices. One was Joshua's but I didn't recognize the second one.

"Baby, don't laugh at me !" Alyssa wrapped her arms around the big guy and looked up to him pouting.

"I am not laughing at you, Sweetypie...I am just laughing with them." he answered her smirking.

"Ohh by the way, Kady, this is my ma-..." Alyssa tried to say but Joshua's cough interrupted her. "...My boyfriend Michael" she finished.

I swear she wanted to say something else. Michael was handsome, of course not nearly as handsome as Joshua. He was tall, tanned and all muscles. His hair is chocolate brown and his eyes were green. Hot piece of meat !

"Hi Kady nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you. Ohh and you can call me Mike." Mike said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mike." I answered smiling.

After that we all sat on the couch. There was a small silence before Mike started speaking and asking questions.

"So, Kady, I heard that you have stolen our little grumpy friend's heart ?" he asked smirking.

My mouth just dropped open. Does he mean Joshua ? He can´t like me, we know each other only a day... Before I could say anything Joshua spoke up.

"Micheal ! Stop " he looked angrily at him. They stared at each others eyes for a minute.

"Cheeesas Joshy chill, I was stating a fact. Anywhooo... So, Kady, tell me why you ended up in the middle of the forest at night ?" Mike asked.

I was sitting next to Joshua and Alyssa. I could feel all or their eyes on me. Should I tell them the truth, will they make me go back ? I can't risk going back...No. What the hell am I going to do ? They are still waiting an answer.

" I...I had a huge fight with my mom...and she threw me out of the house..." I half lied. I don't know why I did that. I trust them and they trust me. For god's sake they let me live in their house ! I felt bad about lying.

"Ohh..ohh...How could she do that ! IN the middle of the night ! Is she stupid ?!" Alyssa got angry.

"Alyssa easy, relax...Sorry I lied, it is only half of the truth...she didn't throw me out, I kinda left myself..." I could see in their eyes they were about to ask why, but I can't tell them.

"Why did you live ?" Alyssa asked.

"We had a huge fight about...something and it was better for me to leave." I said avoiding telling them the reason of the fight.

"What was the fight about, Kady ?" Joshua asked in a low voice.

I forgot for a second that he was in the room, it took me of guard "I..I am not ready to tell you guys. I just need time okay ? I promise I will tell you everything, just know that right now, it was the right thing to do for me and for her. I would never do anything to hurt my mom, if I didn't think it was necessary to do that." I said in one breath.

"Okay, we understand girl..." Alyssa said smiling a little.

"Wow that was one deep convo people...We all have secrets right guys, so no biggie, Kady." He winked at me and continued "So what are we doing today ?"

"Hmmm how about we go to the movies ? There the new Riddick movie out and I can't wait to see Vin Diesel half naked and sweaty again...OW ! How the fuck just hit me !" Alyssa said one of her eye twitching.

" I did ! Why The FUCK would you say something like that in front of me !" Mike said jealously like hell.

"Because it is true what I said...he is hot as FUCK !" Alyssa looked at Mike.

"STOP IT ALY ! Before I fucking loose it !" ohh shit Mike was really fucking scary when he said that.

"Swearing, children, is not nice.." Joshua said in a fatherly tone.

"OMG Joshua why do you speak like you are from the fuck 15th century ! You talk like my grandfather of worse !" I said and they all looked me, then each other and and everybody including me started laughing.

"Ohh my Gosh sh-she is so-so right ! HAHAHAHAAA !" she said still laughing hysterically.

"Ohhh shut up everybody, I am not that bad !" Joshua said, being the only one not laughing.

" Pfff ohh ye-yes you a-are !" Mike added.

It took as quite some time to calm town. Once we all had whipped away our tears of joy, I saw how Alyssa climbed in Mikes lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

" I am sorry, Baby, for making you mad. For give me ?" She asked him, making puppy eyes at him. I saw him melt. PUSSY ALARM !

"Of course I will, Sweety !" Mike whispered. And they started making out, I just had to turn away.

"Oh God please stop !" Joshua said pleading them, I guess he was as grossed out as I was...

"SO to the movies it is !Just please stop making out in front of us..." I said the first part beaming and finished in a whisper.

**Please let me know what you think of it ?**

**Read and review ! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiii everybody !**

**First of, I would like to say thank you to everybody, who have taken the time to read my story ! **

**Also, I decided to do two medium lenght chapters and I will try to upload the next part this week. I thoght that it is better do to two post in a week than one big post in a month. Right ? :)**

**So this is the first part ! I promise the action will come soon ! :)**

**Chapter 5 - The talk**

Once those two lovebirds finished sucking each others faces off, me and Alyssa went upstairs to get ready for the movies. We went to my room and Alyssa shut the door behind us. She walked to the bed but half way there she dripped over her legs.

" Ahh fuck, SHIIIITT ! Damn it ! Oomfffhh !" And with that she landed on the bed, it was close but she made it. She makes herself comfortable on the bed, sitting Indian style. I just kept staring her until I bursted out laughing.

"Hahahaa omg that was priceless ! Are ya still feeling buzzydizzy because of the make out ?" I said while trying to calm down my giggles.

"Ohh sushh you ! You have no idea what else is buzzing in me." She said smirking, seeing my reaction.

I made a disgusted face " Ohh for fuck sake, seriously TMI, TMI Ally ! Wasn't that enough that I had to see the battle of the tongues downstairs ?" I said shivering.

"Hahahaa there is no need to be jealous of my sexlife, Kady. I am pretty sure you and Joshy will be doing the dirty between the sheets too, soon." damn it I wish I could sweep the smirk of her face.

I was stunned by her words "Wh-what the hell are you talking about ? There is nothing going on between me and Joshua. He helped me and I am very thankful for him."

"Ohh cut the crap, K. I have walked in on you two twice now. You two have the hots for each other."

"Ohhh no we don't" I argued back and blushed deep red.

"Seriously your gonna deny it ? I saw you two make kissy faces to each other...and if I have walked in like two minutes later, I would have seen the battle of the tongues too ! I know you like him, you can't deny it ! AND why are you blushing then ?" She was getting worked up about this subject, but I have no idea why.

I was red as a tomato by now, so embarrassing. uhhh damn Ally. Why was I blushing so much ? Was she right ? Do I like Joshua ?

Not knowing what I think of the situation myself, I tried to distract Ally from wanting an answer " Why do you care so much about me liking Joshua ?"I asked curiously and walked closer to the bed.

"Because Joshua is like a brother to me and I know he likes you otherwise he wouldn't have brought you here, okay. I just want him and you to be happy. And if I have to piss you and him off for you two to realised that you like each other, I will do it. You didn't answer my question, K. Why did you blush ?"

Damn it ! It didn't work. What the hell am a gonna say to her. Ahh for fucks sake...

"That is sweet, Ally and all but there is absolutely nothing between me and Joshua and there never will be." I said. In the middle of the sentence, I realized - did I try to convince her or myself, that I don't like Joshua. I sit on the bed, facing Alyssa. She looked into my eyes, I felt like she could read my mind and see my soul.

"You don't even believe it yourself, Kady and you try to fool me." she sees right through me.

"I-I-I...It just not that, I just don't know. It is wrong of me to like him."

Her eyes go big and she half screams " WHAT THE FUCK ! HOW the hell is it wrong ?"

"Shhhh, Ally.." I but my hand on her mouth " There is just lot of things on our way, like our age difference, I know him only for a day and other stuff...It ju.." and that's when Ally licked my hand. "Ewwww ! Ally ! Are you a freaking dog or something ?"

"Yeah I am and dogs don't like muzzles ! You are lucky that I didn't bite you." she shows me her tongue and giggles.

"You are crazy." I shake my head and smile at her.

"Hehee yeah I am but back to the topic. Kady, who the hell gives a fuck about age and nobody asks you to fuck him or marry him today so, who cares that you know each other only of a day. I ask you only to be open minded." she says and I can't keep myself blushing again when she says fuck. The thought of me and Joshua naked, in a bed, making love...I swallow hard. " You blush again..." she finishes smirking.

"I guess you are right...and I blush because it is hot in here, okay." I agree with her only because I wish she would drop the subject.

"I smell BULLSHIT. It is not hot here, only thing hot here is your body for Joshua. Waaaait a minute...You blush...you blush only when I mention Joshua, you and SEX !" she whisper yells the last part. And again my cheeks fail me. I look away from her. She continues "Why are you so shy about that subject ? Yo-you have done it right ? Sex ? You had ?"

"O-of course I-I have.." I answer but she again sees right through me.

"OMG you are lying ! OMG YOU ARE A VIRGIN !" she screams, her eyes wide open.

"SHHHHHHH, be quiet !" I put my hand over her mouth again, " Fain, yes, I am a virgin. SO WHAT ?" I whisper yell back at her and take my hand from her mouth so she could replay. I am thoughful like that...

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with it, just surprising. You are pretty and I am sure you have had boyfriends. It is just shocking.." she trails away.

"No, I have never had a boyfriend...No kissing, no sex...It has never been on my mind. And before you ask why, I tell you it is all part of the problem why I ran from home. I am not ready to tell it, yet.."

"Okay I understand. Hmmm has the "no experience" something to do with the "Joshua and me will never happen" ?" she asks.

"I-I don't know, maybe...I guess Joshua is experienced sex wise and I am not. Hahaha you have no idea how happy I was when you interrupted us ! I was so scared and I still am so scared that I suck at kissing and in the other stuff..." wow where did that came from...I never thought about it but I guess I am scared.

"Pfff, Kady, you have absolutely nothing to be scared of. Trust me, Joshua will like you the way you are. I think he will be over the moon happy to teach you all that stuff." she winked at me " and... you can always talk to me." she finished.

"Thank you and you really think that he wouldn't mind ?" I ask shyly.

"Of course ! OMG ! Look at the timeee ! We have to start getting ready for our double date !" She jumped up from the bed and ran to my bathroom. I walked after her smiling and shaking my head. She was like a small kid...When I made it to the bathroom and saw Alyssa looking through my makeup...I realized what she said...

"WHAAAAT did you say ? What double date ? NOOO !" I felt like, I will pass out at any moment.

"You, Joshua and me and Mike. Date. The movies." she answers and looks me with a wtf face. " What did you thought then ?"

"Four friends going to see a movie ?" I question doubtfully.

"Hahaha no sweetie...It is a double date, so lets start getting ready." she says while bushing towels in my hand. "Here, take a shower, I will look for an outfit for you." and with that she walked out the bathroom and leaving me standing there alone. When the door shuts, it dawns on me...I have a date with Joshua...

"Ohh shit, I am in trouble" I say to myself.

**SO ? What do you think ?**

**Please comment ! I am getting pretty desperate for feedback :/**


	8. Chapter 8

I stripped out of my clothes, pulled my hair up and went under shower. I washed my body and shaved. After the shower I wrapped the towel around me and let my hair fall freely around my shoulders and added make up. Not much just enough to make it light and natural and also make my blue eyes shine through. I love my eyes but not as much as I love Joshuas blue-blue eyes.

I walked out of the bathroom to my room. My mouth falls open as I see my room, It looks like a fucking bombing field. "WTF Alyssa ! I am so not cleaning that up !"

" Ohh sushhh, K! The maids will take care of it. You better come here and take a look at the outfit I picked out for you, not whine about your room like a little bitch !" she said smiling a creepy serialkiller smile.

I sighed and walked to my closet, just to see only Alyssa's ass in the air going through my clothes. I stood there and watched her go through my stuff for a few minutes, untill she jumped up and screamed " I fucking got it, you little pussies ! Here, try it on !" She pushed the clothes in my hands.

I took the clothes from her and walked towards the bed and layed the them down. I looked at them, wow, Alyssa really does have a good taste in clothes. She had chosen for me black tight skinny jeans, black tanktop with lace on the back and a red cardigan to put on the top. I was still gazing at the clothes with my mouth open. when Alyssa spoke behind me.

"Here take these too and these to complete the outfit." She handed me black lace bra and a pantie set and red balerina flats with a bow on the heel.

"Wow Alyssa, the cothes are so fancy and pretty, I love them so much. I have never had clothes this fancy. Thank you, Alyssa!" I smiled at the her.

"It's okay, at least now you have." she smiled back.

"Hey can I ask you, why do you have a room ready with all the things I would need and closet full of clothes exactly in my size ?" I eyed her suspiciously, when her eyes went big and she started suttering.

"Heh we-well you see it-it is a funny story... Me and my sis are kinda shoppaholics and we-we kinda bought these clothes just in case...ohh and my sis is the same size as you." she smiled sweetly at me and looked revealed. I had the hard time believing her but I had no choice to believe her right now. There is something weird going on here and I will figure it out.

"Ohh okay...WAIT ! You have a sister ? What is her name ?" and like that was my last thought gone from my mind.

"Yeah I do ! Her name is Amilia-Rose and she is a year younger than me, she is seventeen." she smiled and continued " why don't you get dressed while I talk about me and my sister some more ?"

"Ohh yeah sure, go ahead." I put on my panties and bra and pulled on my jeans.

"I was 16 and Amilia was 14, when our parents died. They were in a horroble car accident. Me and Amilia ran from orphanage. I couldn't stand that place. One day we were walking on a lonely forest trail where Amilia just had to go, don't ask way, she said that she just had a hunch about it. Well whatever... We ere walking and walking when suddenly a handsome man was standing infront of us, blocking our road. He should have scared us but in some weird way neither of us were scared. He had this crazy burning fire in his eyes when he looked at me. It was love at first sight. A little bit later another man ran out of the forest, searching someone. I guess you already knew it was Mike and of course Joshua. That is how I met them." she finised.

I was so taken by the story, I just kept staring at her and did spoke once while she spoke. By the end of her story we were both sitting on my bed and me totally dressed. I didn't know what to say to this story, It was beautiful and mysterious but at the same time creepy and really sad.

"Wow Alyssa... I am really sorry about your parents...Where is Amilia-Rose now ? Can I meet her soon ?" I asked her trying to lift the mood up.

"Yeah I am too but it is in the past and we are okay now. OF COURSE YOU CAN ! I can't wait to introduce you to her. Her room is on the third floor. She is away for a little bit but she suppose to be back soon."

"Ohh...I understand...Ohhh really ? Yyayy I can't wait to meet her !" I nodded at the beginning and finished jumping up and down on the bed. Then it accured to me that Alyssa was all dressed and ready to go. " How the hell are you ready already ! When did you had the time to shower and change and do your makeup ?!" I half screamed.

"Haha well lets just say you took you time showering and I am a fast dresser." she winked at me.

Weird I really thought I took a guick shower.. Hmmm...

"Heh oukaydoukay, I would say that you are the world's fastest dresser." I answered.

"Hehe I guess you can say that. OMG ! Look at the time ! We have one hour until our movie starts. We have to go now !" I jumped up from the bed and pulled me with her. And we ran down the corridor to the stairs. We stoped on our tracks. At the bottom of the staris stood Michael and Joshua, both as handsome as ever.

They were dressed quite cassualy, making me feel really over dressed. Joshua was wearing black jeans and black v-neck T-shirt and surprise surprise clack leather jacked and under it a black hoody. He looked hot, I didn't even had eyes to look how Mike looked. Alyssa was of course blocking my view of him too already, They were locked in a intimate embrace, whispering to eachother.

I walked down the stairs. I was almost at the bottom, when I scrambled on the last stepp, falling exactly in Josuas arms.

"Ohh god I am so sorry, I am so clumsy !" I apologized. I was looking down and in the end of my apology I raised my head and looked into Joshuas eyes. OHH god I should have not done that. He looked right back into my eyes. I don't know if it was just me but I think we just had a moment there.

Alyssa's loud giggle broke our connection.

We both cleared our throats, Joshua laughed a husky laugh and said "It is okay, Kady. Are you ready to go ?"

"Yeah, yeah we are. How are we getting there by the way ?" I asked.

"We are out of town a bit, so we will take my car to the cinema." Joshua said.

"Ohh acctually...Me and Alyssa are going with mine, We have plans for after the movie. So we are going with two cars." said Mike.

Wait I am going to be alone in the car with Joshua...Alyssa saw my panic and smiled next to Mike. OHH MY GOD, she totally planned this shit...I am so gonna kill her. I tried to make my seriarkiller eyes at her so that she understood what was coming after her. Alyssa burst out into laughter.

"Sweety is everything okay ?" Mike asked Alyssa.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go, we don't have much time !" she said and started pulling Mike quickly out of the house. What is it with her and dragging people behind her. Me and Joshua sighted and laughed lightly at her and moved to the door.

"OHHH AND HAVE FUN CAR RIDE ! SEE YA THERE ! LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG !" Alyssa screamed out from the car window when they passed by me and Joshua. That girl is unbelievable.

"I swear that girl puts me in my early grave..." Joshua muttered beside me. I smiled.

" I think she is fun." I answered.

"Sure you do..." he muttered again "c'mon lets go, I really don't want Alyssa to win...I will be hearing about it for the rest of the century." with that he took my hand walked me to a car. Or in my mind it was a freaking plane. All I can tell you how it looks is that it is blue. That is all I know about planes...sorry cars. Or how do disribe it for you. I don't talk car and drive, okay...

"What job do you have to do, to be able to own that fucking car. I am scared to ask...I really hope you are not in a mob or a drug dealer king or what ever the fuck...Cheesh." I was speachless

"HAHA you are so adorable, Love...Well my family has always been rich, so I have lots of family money. And since Mike and Alyssa went their own, I thought what the hell, lets take my baby out for a spin." i just nodded my head at that.

He opened a door for me and closed it behind me. What a gentleman. he got in himself and started a car. I was still admiring the car, I was patting it with my hands.

"It is a Lexus LF-LC. I bought it last year." he was looking at me and smiling.

" It is absolutely beautiful.." was the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

" It doesn't come anywhere near to you. You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Kady." he took my hand. I followed our hands. He put them close to his mouth and then he kissed my hand. My eyes snapped to his when he did that. My hand was tinggeling where his lips met my hand. I blushed deep red.

He took is other hand and brushed his fingers against my cheeks and whispered "Beautiful..." still looking into my eyes.

Our moment was broken my the loud howl of a wolf.

"Ohh my god !" I jumped.

"It is okay, don't worry" Joshua smoothed me. He put the car on drive and we were of to the movies.

The drive there was guiet. We didn't talk much, I guess we both were alittle bit taken by our moment. The butterflies were having a fucking parade in my stomack. After 30 minutes of driving, we were finally there. Alyssa and Mike were already there kissing against the car. Joshua parked near them and we got out of the car and walked to them.

"OHH ! Hey, rotten eggs ! What took you two so long ?" Alyssa greeted us with her 'sweet sweet' words. And of course I had to blush...Alyssa's eyes widened and stared at me.

"Kady had a problem with taking after she saw my car.." Joshua said smirking.

Alyssa mouthed "we will talk later" to me. I nodded at her and replied to Joshua "Ohh sorry, I just hadn't seen a plane before." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay...I will find out later what actually kept you two. But can we now please go inside. It is freezing outside and the movie starts soon." Alyssa pushed us inside the cinema.

Joshua and Mike bought us tickets, drink and snacks. After that headed to our seats, everybody's hand were full of stuff, except mine, Joshua was carring my stuff, he didn't buy anything for himself. WEIRD, who doesn't eat popcorn and candy in the cinema !

We sat down and of course Alyssa seated me and Joshua next to each other. Ohh joy... The light went out and the movie started. The movie was great. I loved the cute puppy Riddick got, so cuuteee ! Then the real movie started...I have no idea when I snuck under Joshuas arm. When Riddick beheaded a guy, I buried my head in Joshuas chest and that was the moment I realized what I had done. I looked up and saw Josh looking down at me. We were so close, I could smell and taste his breath on my lips. I licked them, How is it possible to be that mesmerizing. We started leaning forward, our lips almost touching. And then happened Alyssa...

"AHHHHHH !" She scream in a hight pitched voice.I jumped away from Joshua and looked at Alyssa.

I sat back, trying to get back into the movie when Alyssa whispered in my ear "I am sorry, this movie is freaking me out. Did I interruped something."

I nodded "It's okay, I will tell you later." I whispered back. Her eyes shined and she nodded very enthusiasticly.

I little after that I felt how Joshua's hand went behind me and pulled me against him again, exactly like I was before. My breath hitched. He whispered in my ear "It's okay. I liked how we sat before, it is comfy." And that is all I remember of that movie...

Ohh god I was happy when the lights went on and we walked out of the cinema. The cold wind hit my body and I shivered.

"Do you want my hoody ? You look cold." Joshua asked.

"Yes please, I am freezing." I said.

"HEY ! Josh ! Mike! " two guys approached us.

"Hey guys, how long have you two been back ? I missed you guys." Mike said and did one of the guys greeting things with them.

"How was the trip ?" Joshua asked as well.

"Shit ! You two have no idea ! That trip was priceless and banging awesome ! We just got back, we dumped our stuff at the how and thought to grab a bite to eat." The taller one answered.

"I can't wait to hear more about it. I am glad you two are back." Mike said.

" We are glad to be back." The shoter one said

"Wow you are one sexy chicka. What is your name ?" the taller one asked looking at me.

"Umm Kady...ni-nice to me-..."

"She is with me Shawn, so back off..." Joshua interrupted me. Ohh see tall one is Shawn...

"Hey Blondy, isn't that you ?" The shorter one asked me,

"What are you talking about, Devon ?" Josh asked.

"That girl on that paper...that is on that lamp post..." Shorty-Devon answered.

And that is when I saw all the flyers that were all over the street, with my pictures and written across the sheet was in bold...

...MISSING PERSON...

My heart stopped.

**Please R&R ! I really would like to know what you think of the chapter ! I am so proud of it, I think it is my best work so far ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Soo here is chapter 7 !

It is all fluffy and sweet ! I hope you all like it !

**Chapter 7 - Am I falling from him ?**

I felt the tears pooling in my eyes. This can't be happening. My mom suppose to let me go, not search for me. They can't find me ! Or this all would have been for nothing. I felt my fear and panic to rise. Joshua was holding my hand, I let go of his hand. I turned, wrapped my hand around him and buried my face in Joshua's chest. I started to cry, my body was shaking and shivering with sobs that escaped my mouth. Joshua wrapped his own hands around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Shhh, it's okay Sweety, it's okay. Everything is going be okay." Joshua had leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"N-no, n-no, they can't find me.." I mumbeld in to his chest. I rise my head and looked in to Joshuas eyes. I saw sadness in his eyes and care and love...I looked at him with my watery-teary eyes some more. I unwrapped my hand and clutched my hands in his shirt and whispered "Please take me away from here, please, I beg you."

"Shhh, of course. Let's go to my car." he unwrapped his arms and took my hand. He turned to the others, who had been watching our little exchange the whole time. "Alyssa and Mike, I will take Kady home, you two can go finish your date. I will see you two later and we will talk." They both nodded.

"Sure, Josh, See you both later. Kady, we will talk later, okay ?* Alyssa said.

I nodded *Yeah, that sounds good." a sob escaped my lips again.

"Hey, we are sorry, Kady, we didn't mean to upset you.." Shawn apologized.

"Pff, don't be ridiculous, you two did nothing wrong, I am glad you two pointed the flyers out. It would have ended bad for all of us, if someone else would have recognized me." I said and smiled a little.

"Yes, Kady is right. Don't worry guys. Enjoy your dinner and we will se you later in the house. But now I really should get Kady out of here. Bye guys." Joshua said

"Yeah of course. See ya !" Devon and Shawn said at the same time.

Mike and Alyssa, Devon and Shawn, me and Joshua went all on our seperate ways. Joshua made a speed walk to his car, opened the car door for me and guided me quickly in. I have no idea what got into him. he rushed to his seat, he started the car and started to drive. He speeded out from the parking lot.

"Please put your seatbelt on, Kady." he said in a quiet voice.

"Sure but tell me, what has gotten it to you, You are speeding with a car and you seem in a big hurry..." I asked him, the curiosity getting the better of me.

"Just please, Kady put it on..." he sighted. We were quiet for few minutes and my hope had died that he would answer me but then..

"Kady I...I just can loose you, okay ? I can't let them take you away from me.." he finally answered and that answer took my breath away. WHAT ?! He said what...

"W-why ? Why do you care so much about me ?" I asked

"I can't tell you yet. It's too soon. You haven't told me why you ran from home."

"O-okay you have a fair point..." I said thoughtfully. he is right, I have no right to ask questions, if I am keeping a few secrets myself. We fell into a silence again.

"I will make you a deal..." Joshua ended the silence.

"Okay...?" I questioned.

"I will tell you everything there is to know about me when you tell me why you ran from home and everything else there is to know..." he eyed me from the corner of his eye.

"Deal Joshua, deal..." I breathed out.

The rest of the way to the house we were quiet, I guess we both had lots of things to think through. The way he said "everything else there is to know" made me think that maybe he knows more than I thought. Is it possible that he knows that I am sick ? Yeah big news there...I am sick, very sick...

When we got back to the house, my eyes were tearing up again. This all is just too much. I haven't had much time to think about me running away and what that did to my parents but seeing those flyers...my moms and dads pain was right in my face. They are looking for me, they called the police and they are walking down the streets and are putting up the flyers, hoping to find me again. They are hurting, missing me, I AM HURTING THEM !

I opened the car door and ran to the house, up the stairs, opened my door, slammed it shut and ran to my bed. I curled up in fetus position and let the tears fall freely. I don't know I long I was sobbing there, until I heard my door open. I was too tired from the crying to turn and look who it was at that moment, I didn't care who it was or what they wanted. I was swimming in my own misery, it was all my fault and I had to suffer.

I felt the bed dip next to me and a cold hand with cold fingers brush my forhead and cheek. I knew at that moment who it was, I didn't even had to open my eyes. I knew it was Joshua.

"Kady, Love, you have been here for hours, you must be hungry. I brought you sandwhich and a orange juice. Please eat..." he said softly.

"Thank you Joshua but I really don't to want anything to eat.." I said, my voice was husky from the crying.

"Kady please, just few bites for me." he said begging me.

I sighed and sat up. I nodded and took the plate from his hand. "For you." I said quietly, so quietly that I don't know if I even heared it.

But he did, he smiled and nooded "Good. Good girl."

Okay fine, I might have been hungry. I ate and drank everything that he had made for me. Well boohoo, he was an amazing chef. He sat there and looked at me eating the hole time. AKWARD !

"Do you feel better now ?" Joshua asked me.

"Hunger wise yes, but I-I think I should go back ho-home. I didn't think my mom and dad would be so worried about me, I really thought they would let me go.."

"Back home ? But this is your home now, Kady. You belong here with me, I know you feel it too, you can't deny it. And why did you thought they wouldn't be worried, of course they would be, they are your parents ?!" he said.

"Joshua...my home is with my parents...because of our fight and that thing I can't tell you yet." i tried to reason with him.

"No-no I can't loose you again, Kady, I just got you back, please...Ahh again with that secret.."

"Wh-wht do you mean AGAIN, what the fuck Joshua ?!" I said half screaming. That is just soo weird, I have never met him before.

"I-I will tell you some other day, please just let it go right now. Listen, I will take you back to your parents myself but give this place a few week please. You do feel like you belong here, don't you ?" he said, taking my hands in his.

"Joshua..." damn it felt soo good to say his name. "Promise me, you will tell me, because right now you are freaking the shit out of me seriously a-and yes I feel like I belong here." I looked in his eyes.

"I promise, and know that I will never, NEVER hurt, okay ?" he said staring me right in the eyes.

"Okay." I nodded my head.

"Get some rest, it has been a long day for you," he kissed my forehead and stood up. "Good night, Love." he walked to the door.

"Sweet dreams, Joshua." I answered, he nodded and walked out of my room.

I was lying in my bed and looked out from the window. I had no idea how long I had been staring out if until I fell in a restless, dreamless sleep. I was turning and fussing around. I kept thinking what Joshua said, that I belonged here and he can't loose me. That made my heart lurch in a good way. am I falling form him ? It can't be, I don't know him. Or do I ?

I didn't hear anyone open the door or walk to my bed. I thought it was a dream when I felt some sit on the bed and lying down next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. he was spooning me from behind, he was cold but that didn't bother me, I loved it. I fell a sleep thinking I was in heaven.

Please read and review and say what you think, all good and bad is welcomed ! :)


End file.
